Seria Kuchenna
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Zbiór 4 drabble o dwójce Założycieli: tym razem w rolach głównych Helga i Salazar.
1. Impas

1. Impas.

Salazar od paru minut stał w progu hogwardzkiej kuchni, bojąc się poruszyć choć o centymetr. Po pomieszczeniu krzątała się Helga, nucąc wesoło. Taktyczny odwrót nie wchodził w grę - musiałby otworzyć drzwi, a te skrzypiały, kiedy otwierało się je od wewnątrz. Teraz żałował, że nie kazał skrzatom zająć się tym od razu, gdy to spostrzegł.

Przez chwilę rozważał szybkie przemknięcie przez kuchnię i ucieczkę bocznymi drzwiami do spiżarni, gdzie mógłby się schować do czasu, aż Helga sobie pójdzie. Niestety, po całym pomieszczeniu pałętały się te małe sukinkoty, które z pewnością by mu to udaremniły. Hufflepuff mogła wmawiać wszystkim, że ściągnęła skrzaty do Hogwartu celem ratowania ich od źle traktujących ich czarodziejów, ale Salazar wiedział lepiej. Jego ukochana gromadziła swoją własną armię.

― Och, nie stój jak kołek, chodź mi pomóc przy obiedzie ― odezwała się Hufflepuff, odwracając się i posyłając mu uroczy uśmiech. W ręce trzymała wielki tasak.

Salazar westchnął. Mógł to przewidzieć...


	2. Reputacja

2. Reputacja

Salazar leżał na płask na stole. Bynajmniej ta pozycja nie sprawiła, że jego narzeczona się poddała i nadal robiła wszystko, aby jak najbardziej ubrudzić go mąką. Przeturlał się, jednakże sekundę później Hufflepuff przydusiła go do blatu, zwalając się na niego całym ciężarem. Który to, zważywszy na olbrzymie gabaryty kobiety, naprawdę był nie byle jaki i mężczyzna czuł się w pełni usprawiedliwiony tym, że nie mógł jej ot tak z siebie zrzucić. W końcu ważyła conajmniej dwa razy więcej od niego.

A wszystko tylko dlatego, że podkradł kilka ciasteczek!

Nagle usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi, cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia i ponowne skrzypnięcie, któremu tym razem towarzyszyło głuche tąpnięcie. Salazar zamrugał, doskonale wiedząc, że to z pewnością był jakiś uczeń - poza nimi żadnych dorosłych obecnie w zamku nie było. Zbierając całą swoją siłę, wreszcie zepchnął z siebie Hufflepuff na ziemię. Po chwili kobieta już się po niej turlała, łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze między kolejnymi wybuchami śmiechu.

― Zepsułaś mi reputację ― oskarżył ją, ostentacyjnie oczyszczając rękaw z mąki. Nie, żeby to cokolwiek dało, skoro Helga dopięła swego i ubrudziła go całego.

― Kochanie, co jak co, ale tobie to już jej nie można bardziej zepsuć... ― odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą Hufflepuff, ponownie wybuchając śmiechem, gdy ten posłał jej zranione spojrzenie.


	3. Pokusa

3. Pokusa

Salazar omiótł spojrzeniem zamkową kuchnię, z zadowoleniem rejestrując, iż nie ma w niej jego przerażającej narzeczonej. Ani żadnego z tych paskudnych skrzatów domowych, skoro już mowa o rzeczach strasznych.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i ruszył wgłąb kuchni. Helga schowała przed nim upieczony dziś malinowy placek, twierdząc że to na jutrzejszą ceremonię i nie uszczknie z niego ani kawałeczka. Ale Slytherin był cwańszy niż ona i wiedział, że wystarczy odrobina cierpliwości, a placek będzie jego. Nie tylko Hufflepuff miała na usługi skrzaty - jego Minion umiał być wyjątkowo bystrym stworzeniem.

Helga potrafiła być okrutna w bardzo wyrafinowany, a zarazem tak uroczy i słodki sposób... dlatego Salazar tak bardzo ją uwielbiał. Oczywiście, dopóki nie próbowała swoich sztuczek na nim.

Z przepełniającym go uczuciem samozadowolenia wyciągnął rękę w stronę klamki od spiżarnianych drzwi. Jednak zanim udało mu się jej dotknąć poczuł przeszywające ukłucie bólu.

― Mówiłam ci, że placek jest na jutrzejszą uroczystość, czyż nie?


	4. (Nie)normalność

4. (Nie)normalność

Salazar zamrugał kilkukrotnie, gdy tuż przed jego nosem przeleciała wróżka z tęczowymi skrzydełkami rozsypująca za sobą jakiś podejrzany pyłek. Chwilę później musiał się cofnąć, w innym przypadku golem niosący po trzy tace na każdej z wielgachnych dłoni by go podeptał. Zaraz za nim szedł borsuk jego narzeczonej z rulonem pergaminu przywiązanym tasiemką do szyi.

Dzisiejszy dzień był totalnie szalony i Slytherin już dawno przestał podejmować próby ogarnięcia tego, co się działo. Już koło południa po prostu usiadł na krześle w kącie kuchni i jedynie przyglądał się, jak Helga i jej pomagierzy przygotowują posiłki. Tak było bezpieczniej, Hufflepuff była ledwie świadoma jego obecności w pomieszczeniu, więc nic od niego nie chciała. Salazar nie lubił gotować ani sprzątać, od tego były skrzaty, więc niezmiernie cieszył go ten brak jej atencji.

Musiał jednak zareagować, gdy Helga zaczęła krzyczeć i rzucać ostrymi i/lub ciężkimi rzeczami w uciekające w popłochu skrzaty. Najwidoczniej, jego ukochana w końcu się przepracowała i w związku z tym zwariowała.

- Jesteś nienormalna - powiedział, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do niej. - Totalnie stuknięta. Ciekawy jestem, dlaczego inni tego nie zauważają...

- Bo jestem z tobą, a ty jesteś bardziej nienormalny ode mnie? - odpowiedziała pytaniem, przytulając do jego boku.

Śluby były takie stresujące.


End file.
